Xenia Onatopp (Kate Magowan)
| occupation = Crime syndicate enforcer, Russian military personnel (formerly) | affiliation = Janus Syndicate Russian Armed Forces (formerly) | status = Deceased; killed by 007 | role = Villain, Henchwoman | portrayed = Kate Magowan | first_appearance = GoldenEye 007 (2010) | last_appearance = GoldenEye 007 (2010) }}Xenia Onatopp (Russian: Ксения Онатопп) is a fictional assassin in the employ of the Janus Syndicate. Voiced by and modeled after English actress Kate Magowan, Onatopp is a major antagonist in the 2010 James Bond video-game remake GoldenEye 007. Although loosely based on Famke Janssen's character from the 1995 film GoldenEye her plot arc and personality were significantly altered for the remake. Notably, lacking the original's characteristic sexual sociopathy. Biography Nothing is revealed of Onatopp's life prior to her initial Russian military posting in September 2004. A decorated figure, she was assigned to General Arkady Ourumov during the Russo-Georgian War of August 2008. At an undisclosed point she left the armed forces and joined the Janus crime syndicate alongside her former commanding officer, Ourumov. Two years later, she encounters James Bond at a nightclub in Barcelona owned by Russian gangster Valentin Zukovsky. Disguised as a waitress, Onatopp offers Bond a bottle of counterfeit Vodka, which he recognizes immediately. She excuses herself and continues with her duties. Later, as Bond meets with Zukovsky, she approaches the pair carrying a drink, but as Zukovsky reveals the Janus Group's next target - a prototype EMP-hardened helicopter being demonstrated at the annual Dubai arms fair - she shoots him dead with Bond's own gun (which was confiscated on arrival) and frames Bond for the murder of the gangster by tossing the gun back to him. Following this, Ourumov and Onatopp enter Dubai using stolen Canadian passports and, despite Bond's best efforts, manage to steal the prototype helicopter; but not before he has the opportunity to plant his magnetic cell phone on its fuselage. MI6 proceed to track the helicopter to a Russian military facility in Severnaya, Siberia, where the pair detonate one of the two GoldenEye satellites controlled by the facility. The resulting chaos caused by the electromagnetic pulse allows them to make their getaway from the crime-scene with the one remaining satellite. Later in Saint Petersburg, she and Ourumov ambush the pursuing 007 on-board a train in a partially-completed station. While Bond is held at gunpoint she betrays and shoots Ourumov, stealing the GoldenEye controller card. She orders her men to kill Bond, tosses an incendiary device into the sealed carriage and escapes to the Pan-African Power facility in the jungles of north-west Nigeria. There she encounters Bond for the final time, rappelling from a helicopter and engaing in hand-to-hand combat. Despite gaining the upper hand on him, she is defeated when Bond launches a surface-to-air missile at her helicopter while she is strangling him. The helicopter crashes into a nearby gorge and, still wearing her rappel cord, Onatopp is pulled over the railings and falls to her death. Before she dies, Bond vengefully remarks This time, it's on me!. Behind the scenes Gallery Xenia Onatopp in GoldenEye 007 (2010).jpg|Xenia Onatopp character model. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:James Bond characters Category:Game characters Category:GoldenEye 007 (2010 Game) characters Category:GoldenEye 007 (2010) multiplayer characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Female Characters Category:Assassins Category:Military figures Category:Military Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Russians Category:Fictional terrorists